


本子天使与丢人魅魔

by kayanorin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 微量女装PLAY描写（非主角）, 浴室play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayanorin/pseuds/kayanorin
Summary: 番外车，总字数8341字。和谐版首发晋江，此处为完整版。新手上路。





	本子天使与丢人魅魔

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉这个车开得比前两次更费劲  
> 算得上PLAY的就是第二回合的浴室战，还是略写  
> 喜欢的话去晋江给我留个评论吧

　　这是世界被拯救之后的故事。

　　消除了对光明女神提亚以及魔王艾多斯的负面影响之后，那场相当讽刺的第二次天地之战也随之消失，世界终于迎来了真正的和平。

　　奥凯德在回到十年思过期结束的那天就表明了自己的心意，与布迪尔卡确定恋人关系也是相当顺理成章的事情。阿尔温和西里斯以及奥凯德和布迪尔卡四人，就这样一起在地上界度过了平稳而幸福的生活，提亚和艾多斯也并不像曾经的世界那样天各一方，而是时常在地上界见面。

　　时间逐渐流转，又一次到了天地之战结束一百周年的庆典。这回奥凯德没有去参加，只是拜托玛莎和多拉这对姐妹花帮忙代购，同住的阿尔温和西里斯跑去精灵之森看风景谈感情了，此时正是她与布迪尔卡难得的二人世界。

　　“布迪，是二人世界哦？”奥凯德趴在沙发边上，有点不满地对在厨房里忙碌的布迪尔卡抱怨，“你为什么都不来跟我交流感情呀？”

　　“在那之前，”布迪尔卡一边把蛋糕从烤箱里拿出来一边说，“得先做好甜点才行啊。”

　　“还要多久才好啊？”奥凯德嘟囔着在沙发上翻了个身，“我——很——无——聊——啊！！快来陪我！”

　　“嗯嗯，来啦。”布迪尔卡端着摆上甜品的托盘走了过来，“请用吧。”

　　布迪尔卡的手艺一如既往的好，甜品有着可爱的卖相，诱人的香气飘了过来，勾起了奥凯德的食欲，她把头靠在布迪尔卡的肩膀上，蹭了蹭他的脸颊撒娇道：“你来喂我好吗？”

　　“当然可以。来，啊——”布迪尔卡一手将一块切好的蛋糕送到奥凯德的嘴边，另一只手则在下面接着，“味道如何？还喜欢吗？”

　　“唔……”奥凯德把嘴里的蛋糕咽了下去，“很好吃哦，布迪做的我都喜欢。”

　　“是吗？”布迪尔卡笑了起来，然后坏心眼地问道：“即使我做了很辣的菜，你也喜欢吗？”

　　“呃……”奥凯德皱起了眉头，苦恼了好一会，“喜、喜……啊啊真是的！我不喜欢辣的……不过如果你非要我吃的话，也可以勉强尝几口的。”

　　“抱歉抱歉，开玩笑的。”布迪尔卡笑着接下了奥凯德（一点没用力）的敲打，“不过，怎么说好呢……即使到了现在，对我们成为恋人这件事也没什么实感呢，毕竟你之前不管我怎么暗示都不开窍，却突然自己跑过来告白。”

　　“啊，这件事啊……”奥凯德叹了口气，忍不住伸手揉了揉自己的眉心，“之前不告诉你是为了保护你，毕竟有时候知道的越少活得越久，现在则是和提亚大人约定好要保密，不能说出来。”

　　“是只有你们两个人知道的秘密吗？”

　　“阿尔温也知道，虽然我本来也没打算瞒过她，但确实是她自己猜出来的。”奥凯德抱住布迪尔卡的肩膀，在他耳边低语，“你就当做是我做了个噩梦，突然意识到自己不想失去你的心情好了。”

　　两个人就这么腻在一起，一人喂一口地吃完了甜点之后，布迪尔卡端起托盘打算去厨房洗碗，奥凯德拉住他，让小精灵代替他去了。她躺在布迪尔卡的膝上，一边玩着他的手一边跟他说话，一开始布迪尔卡还认真地听她说那些琐碎的事，后来注意力却逐渐转移到她张张合合的嘴唇上面。

　　“布迪，喂，布迪？”

　　奥凯德有些不满的声音传来，布迪尔卡收回了自己的视线，抓住她在自己眼前晃的手笑了起来：“怎么了？”

　　“你以为你能掩饰根本没在听我说话的事情吗？”奥凯德起身跨坐在布迪尔卡的大腿上，一手搭在他的肩膀上，另一手则抬起他的下巴，“刚才，你盯着我的嘴走神了吧？……在想什么呢，布迪？”

　　“什么、什么都没想。”布迪尔卡的脸红了起来，他结结巴巴地说着，移开了视线。

　　“你说谎技术太差了吧，耳朵都红透了哦？”奥凯德笑了起来，在他耳边轻声说，“诚实一点的话，说不定会有奖励哦？”

　　“嗯……想、想和你接吻。”布迪尔卡紧张地看着奥凯德，“你讨厌这样吗？”

　　“不啊，怎么会。”奥凯德闭上眼，双手搭在他的肩膀上，抬了抬下巴，“请吧。”

　　于是布迪尔卡抚上奥凯德的脸颊，轻轻地吻上她的嘴唇，尽管还仅仅停留在嘴唇重叠的程度，而这也并不是他们的第一个吻，布迪尔卡的心还是紧张地好像要跳出来一样。奥凯德虽然变得十分黏人，但她几乎不会产生拥抱以上的想法，而布迪尔卡却总是想着更进一步，不可否认，尽管他是魅魔中的异类，魅魔的本性却始终影响着他。

　　布迪尔卡的意识变的有些朦胧，从奥凯德唇齿间传出的若有似无的香甜气息仿佛在邀请着他一样。如果再接近一些的话，她会有什么反应？会推开他吗？还是……顺从地接受下来？布迪尔卡恍惚地想着，舌尖不由自主地从奥凯德并未咬紧的牙关探了进去，无师自通地缠上她的舌。尽管他没有接收到相关的知识，冥冥之中却好像被什么指引着一样。

　　唇舌交缠、唾液交换，连呼出的微热气息仿佛也透着香甜的气息，布迪尔卡的心被喜悦充斥着，他悄悄地睁开眼睛，模模糊糊地瞥见奥凯德微微颤动的纤长眼睫，她透着薄红的脸颊，水声传入耳中的时候仿佛扩大了好几倍，他所感受到的一切都像是带着催促他更近一步的意味。他再次闭上双眼，任由自己耽溺其中。

　　直到两个人都快喘不过气的时候，这个漫长的吻才结束。布迪尔卡抬起头看向奥凯德，她喘息着，蒙上一层水雾的碧绿眼睛温柔地注视着他，布迪尔卡伸出手拂开黏在她脸颊上的金发，她便顺势将脸颊埋进他的手心摩挲。布迪尔卡从她那自眼角的一瞥看出了与自己相同的情感，他情不自禁地再次吻了上去……

　　……

　　和平不代表没人搞大事情。

　　在庆典上宣布的成立三界民政局的消息或许不足以吸引所有人的注意力，但第一对在此登记结婚的夫妇是光明女神提亚和魔王艾多斯这个爆炸性的新闻却几乎在一天之内传遍了三界。尽管几乎所有人都知道他们本来是一对恋人，但没有人会想到他们居然真的还有领结婚证的一天，这个事件也象征着创造阵营和毁灭阵营的真正握手言和。

　　本来在享受自己愉快的假期的奥凯德不得不返回天界，为三个月后即将到来的提亚与艾多斯的婚礼做准备。要准备这三界最有身份的两个人的婚礼，三个月的时间实在是太紧张了，奥凯德每天都忙到崩溃，几乎连与布迪尔卡通信的时间都抽不出来。尽管每天都在内心谴责女神提亚的任性，她还是任劳任怨地忙碌着。

　　婚礼在提亚和艾多斯约定的那株山樱树下举行，因为女神的祝福，这棵树如今已经非常高大，粉白的花朵盛开着，仿若一片云霞。头戴桂冠的天使们穿着白色的飘逸衣衫来来往往，指引从各地赶来的宾客坐到各自的位置上去；会场两侧种着由魔法促进生长的高大树木，森精灵们在树木间轻盈地穿梭，和巴掌大的小仙子一起边哼着歌边将装饰品挂在树枝上；恶魔们也相当安分地坐在椅子上，不去招惹是非。

　　当受邀者们都各自落座的时候，婚礼开始了。一身白色束腰长裙的奥凯德将长发在脑后盘成发髻，她牵起提亚的手，带着她缓缓地走过洒满花瓣的红地毯，来到等候在仪式台上的艾多斯身边，将提亚的手交到艾多斯手上之后，奥凯德便站到一边，在阿尔温的主持下，新郎新娘开始宣誓。

　　互相交换了戒指，又各自表白心意之后，足以载入史册的一幕出现了。

　　“新娘还有什么想要对新郎说的话吗？”阿尔温问这句话的时候，原本只是走个过场而已。

　　但提亚却笑了起来，把艾多斯的双手捧在自己胸前，用极其真诚纯洁的眼神看着他说道：“艾多斯，其实我一直有一个愿望，你愿意为我实现它吗？”

　　“当然，无论是什么我都愿意为你做。”艾多斯真诚地回道，这将会是他一生中最后悔的事情之一。

　　“我，想看你穿婚纱。”提亚说这话的时候就好像说“我今天想吃甜的”一样。

　　艾多斯欲言又止，看着提亚期待的眼睛，他无论如何也说不出拒绝的话。最后他只好放弃挣扎，闭上眼睛点了点头。交换了服装的两人，以提亚横抱着艾多斯的姿势再次出现在众人面前，几乎所有在场的宾客都在第一时间用魔法保留下来了这罕见的一幕，奥凯德也不例外。至于这照片是如何通过报纸杂志在极短的时间内传播开来，艾多斯又是多么羞耻无颜见人，这都是后话了。

　　宴会结束后，宾客们各自回到来的地方，奥凯德四人回家之后，先是聚在一起打了会牌，又一起吃过晚饭后，回到了各自的房间内。

　　趴在床上，奥凯德一边翻着杂志一边问：“布迪，你说我们要不要响应提亚大人的号召？”

　　“号召？”布迪尔卡一边叠着衣服一边问，“什么号召？”

　　“促进三界和平呀，”奥凯德晃了晃自己的腿，“就是说结婚的事情啦。”

　　“哦，结婚的事情啊……”布迪尔卡一开始还没反应过来，只是平静地重复了一遍。等他回过神来时，他不禁惊讶地大喊，“诶？？结婚？！”

　　“嗯？你不想结婚吗？”奥凯德滚到床边，撑着自己的脸颊看他，“那样的话就当我没说，其实我也不是很在意这件事的。”

　　“不，想当然是想的，但是，那个，怎么说……”布迪尔卡一边结结巴巴地说，一边手忙脚乱地比划，“就是，就是……”

　　“太快了？”奥凯德眨眨眼睛，“可是我们都交往三十年了？还是说你没想过这个事情？”

　　“嗯……”布迪尔卡苦恼地皱起了眉，“我没想过你会现在说，奥凯德。说实话，其实光是待在你身边就很开心了。”

　　“那你想不想去登记？”奥凯德凑了过去，看见布迪尔卡点点头之后，她笑了笑，轻轻亲吻了他的额头，“那就得开始准备了呢。”

　　奥凯德和布迪尔卡的婚礼办得很低调，只请了阿尔温、西里斯、提亚和艾多斯几个，在他们的见证下交换了誓约。虽然他们去登记的事情肯定会被传开，不过本就没有隐瞒的想法，有多少人知道并不能影响什么。这场婚礼其实更像是一场小型聚会，虽然奥凯德穿着婚纱，却抄起秩序之炎和阿尔温切磋起来；光明女神提亚兴致颇高地献唱一曲，声音相当悦耳，可是大部分都没在调上，看她的样子也并不是不知道，让人不禁怀疑她是不是故意不好好唱；魔王艾多斯兴致不太高，他跟提亚之外的人交集很少，而且看起来他似乎还沉浸在前不久婚礼上当众穿婚纱的打击中，大部分时间都是捧着一杯橙汁坐在椅子上发呆；西里斯不知道出于什么心理，把椅子搬到阿尔温和奥凯德的切磋场地旁边，随手加了个结界防止误伤，就那样看着她俩比试，时不时还给阿尔温加油打气。布迪尔卡看着这群人玩闹，叹了口气，把西装外套搭到椅背上，开始做甜点。

　　到了傍晚，各自都回到了家里。阿尔温和西里斯没有跟奥凯德他们一起回布迪尔卡的家，而是跑去阿尔温在精灵之森的树屋看风景了，于是这三对都各自达成了二人世界。

　　回到主卧室，奥凯德一边把脱下来的婚纱随手丢在地上，一边扯下自己头上的各种装饰品往前走，布迪尔卡则跟在她身后捡起地上的东西收拾起来。

　　“奥凯德，你还这样呆在外面的话会着凉的哦？”布迪尔卡一边叠衣服一边担心地说。

　　“在找睡衣啦。话说回来我也没那么容易生病啊，你见过天使生病吗？”奥凯德从衣柜里翻出自己的睡衣，然后站起身子，“嗯？你脸红什么？”

　　“那个……”

　　奥凯德打量了一下自己，然后恍然大悟地点点头，“怎么，兴奋了？”她夹着睡衣走到布迪尔卡面前蹲下身，把手指伸进自己大腿上的蕾丝袜圈里撑了一下，“想摸摸吗？或者……你更想摸这里？”接着她的手顺着大腿、滑过腰间，最后停留在胸口，“这种紧身胸衣不错吧？”

　　“啊啊真是够了，不要再逗我了！”布迪尔卡通红着脸把她推进浴室，狠狠地关上门，“家务还没做完你不要挑战我的耐性啊！你忘了我是魅魔吗？！”

　　“就算你一时冲动跟我在地毯上来一发我也不介意的哦？”奥凯德坏笑着从浴室里探出头来，“新婚之夜嘛，想怎么玩我都可以接受的哟。”

　　布迪尔卡红着脸张了好几次嘴也没说出话来，最后恼羞成怒，抱着奥凯德的婚纱跑出了房间。

　　“真没劲。”奥凯德撅了噘嘴，然后关上门开始洗澡。

　　当布迪尔卡做完家务回到卧室的时候，他看见奥凯德正坐在椅子上吹头发（她最近迷上了暖风吹脸颊的感觉），她的浴袍松松垮垮的系着，一条白皙的腿从边缘露出来，搭在另一条晃悠。布迪尔卡感觉到自己温度刚刚冷下去的脸颊又烧了起来，他快走几步到奥凯德的面前，然后把她裹得严严实实。

　　“嗯？？”奥凯德有些茫然地看了布迪尔卡一眼，“突然冲过来，我还以为你要推了我呢。”

　　“我说……奥凯德，”布迪尔卡蹲在奥凯德身前，苦恼地叹口气，“你没有这个心思这件事我虽然知道，但是请你也考虑一下我的心情吧……”

　　“想做就做啊，为什么要忍耐呢，布迪？”奥凯德把吹风关掉放在一边，捧起布迪尔卡的脸，“我又不会拒绝你。”

　　“这种一头热的感觉，忍不住让人很低落啊……”布迪尔卡苦笑，“并不是在责怪你，天使的本性就是这样，我明白的。”

　　“那你就让我‘热’起来啊。”奥凯德笑了起来，偏过头吻住了布迪尔卡。一吻结束，她稍稍退后，喘息着说，“看啊，现在我们不就一样了吗？”

　　“……是啊，一样的。”布迪尔卡闭上眼笑了起来，“去床上？”

　　这虽然是他们的新婚之夜，却并不是第一次——他们的第一次发生在一次新年聚会后。些许的酒精没有让布迪尔卡失去自己的理智，却增加了他的胆量，促使他在看见奥凯德被月光笼罩的笑容时情不自禁地发出了进一步发展的请求，原本后悔自己一时冲动的心情，在听到奥凯德同意的回应时全都化作狂喜。

　　即使到了现在，布迪尔卡看着奥凯德，还是会感觉到和那时一样的微醺般的恍惚。他俯下身去亲吻躺在床上的奥凯德，让那双原本平静清澈的碧绿眼眸逐渐染上和他一样的欲求，听着她略显急促的呼吸声，布迪尔卡心中的不安和失落一下子都飞走了。

　　“……你洗澡了？”奥凯德揽住布迪尔卡的脖子，用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

　　“稍微出了点汗，就在下面冲了个澡。”布迪尔卡试探性的把手伸进奥凯德的衣襟，感觉到她抖了一下，便停下了动作，“很凉吗？”

　　“嗯……有一点。”奥凯德笑了笑，然后把他的手抓过来贴到自己脖子两侧，“这样很快就会暖起来的，稍微等一下。……话说回来，明明是夏天手还这么凉，你还真是奇怪啊。”

　　“如果不是这种情况，你应该会很喜欢这个温度的。”

　　“大概吧。要接吻吗？”奥凯德撑起身子凑上前去，于是布迪尔卡便顺势一手托住她的后脑，一手伸进去抚摸她的背部，交换了一个绵长的吻。

　　变成了面对面坐着的姿势，奥凯德跪直了身子，一路从布迪尔卡的额头吻到眼角、脸颊，最后停留在他的脖子，吮出一个小小的红痕，同时一手脱下他的上衣，一手则顺着胸膛往下，停留在他的胯间，感受到掌心下的热度，她笑了笑，解开布迪尔卡的腰带探了进去。

　　“唔……”布迪尔卡红着脸咬住嘴唇，试图将呻吟吞回去。

　　“哎呀，这可真是……”奥凯德把手抽出来，捻了捻指尖，“把裤子脱下来吧，我坐到旁边去……嗯？怎么了？”

　　布迪尔卡喘息着抱紧了奥凯德的腰：“没关系……这样就好。”

　　“会弄脏的哦？洗起来很麻烦吧？”

　　“反正是我洗，你不用在意。”布迪尔卡抬起头看着奥凯德，“我不想放开你……继续吧？”

　　于是奥凯德便把他的性器从内裤里解放出来，用手细致地爱抚着，布迪尔卡也把手指探进她的穴口扩张。两人互相抚慰着对方，奥凯德看着他微皱着眉头忍耐着，却时不时从紧抿着的嘴唇逸出愉悦的呻吟，心中涌起了使坏的冲动。她低下头，伸出舌头舔舐布迪尔卡的耳朵，她已经相当熟悉如何刺激这敏感部位的流程，很快就让布迪尔卡兴奋得颤抖起来。

　　“嗯、哈啊……奥、奥凯德……！”布迪尔卡的声音带出了一点哭腔，手上的动作也停了下来，“那样舔的话、会……嗯！”

　　“会？现在还不行哦，再稍微忍耐一点……”

　　奥凯德带着笑意的声音在布迪尔卡的耳边响起，她用一根手指堵住他性器顶端的小孔，另一只手撑开自己的穴口，对准他的阴茎坐了下去。

　　被紧紧包裹的快感刺激得布迪尔卡的意识出现了一瞬间的空白，他一边剧烈地喘息着、不断地呼唤着奥凯德的名字，一边难以控制地扣住她的腰向上顶弄。明明是进攻的一方，却露出了像是被欺负一样的表情，脸上的红晕扩散到耳尖，流出的生理性泪水挂在纤长的睫毛上，明明是相当可爱的表情，却被那双带着欲求的紫色眼睛衬出一点魅惑的意味。

　　在心里感叹了一句果然是魅魔，奥凯德把手伸进他的头发里跟他接吻，舌尖刚刚探进去就被他的缠上，试图舔过上颚或是齿列的动作直接被截下，只好任由彼此的舌头在口腔内纠缠追逐。唾液来不及咽下，顺着嘴角流了出来，即使这样也舍不得分开，直到呼吸困难、因缺氧而晕乎乎的，才勉强停下来调整呼吸。

　　体位不知何时从面对面坐着变成了布迪尔卡双手撑在奥凯德耳边伏在她身上，虽然不像对面座位那样可以紧紧抱着动作，但却可以轻松看见对方的脸。布迪尔卡难得的露出了有些强势的姿态，一边不断顶弄奥凯德的敏感点，一边抽出一只手去揉捏她充血兴奋的阴蒂。奥凯德被刺激得绷紧了脚背，腿也缠上对方的腰，微张着嘴抬起头索吻，于是布迪尔卡便低下头去回应她。

　　像是躺在一条小小的船上一样，随着海浪起起伏伏，时而落下去、时而又被推上顶端，越来越激烈的动作带来更加强烈的快感，交合发出的淫靡水声混杂着彼此急促的喘息传入耳中，意识变得恍惚，在大脑突然的空白之后，随着无法忍耐快感而来的是喷出和被灌入。带着汗水的身体紧紧贴合在一起，彼此的温度和心跳让内心逐渐平静下来，在逐渐同调的呼吸中，他们凝视着彼此，交换了一个不含情欲的吻。

　　“去泡澡？”看着趴在自己身上的布迪尔卡，奥凯德忍不住笑着揉了揉他埋在自己颈窝的头。

　　“嗯……好……”布迪尔卡蹭了蹭奥凯德的手，小声地回应。

　　“站不起来了？要我抱你过去吗？”说完，没等布迪尔卡回应，奥凯德便一把横抱起他走向浴室。

　　“嗯？！等、奥凯德！放我下来，我自己可以走的！”突然回过神的布迪尔卡挣扎起来。

　　“好了，老实点。”奥凯德给了他一个安抚意味的吻，然后快步走向浴室。

　　……

　　“那个，虽然现在问可能有点晚了……”布迪尔卡脸红着清了清嗓子，“是要一起泡澡吗？”

　　“当然啊？我说你难不成还要我出去等你洗完再进来？”奥凯德一脸不可置信，伸手比划了一下自己光裸的身子，“就这个样子你让我出去？”

　　“我不是那个意思，我出去等也可以的……”看见奥凯德的眼神，布迪尔卡求饶地举起双手，“好了我错了，你想怎么样都可以。”

　　“你那么紧张干什么？我又不会拉着你来场延长战。”奥凯德瞥了布迪尔卡一眼，然后继续用魔法调试水温，“啊，好了。可以进去了哦，布迪。”

　　“啊，嗯……”为什么要我先进去？他一边这么想着一边跨进去，刚好的水温除去了疲惫，他双手搭在浴缸边缘向后靠去，却被奥凯德接下来的动作吓了一跳，“诶？！奥凯德？？？”

　　“别大惊小怪的。”奥凯德皱着眉头拍了他一下，接着坐进他的怀里，向后靠在他的胸膛上，“啊啊，真舒服。”

　　“为什么要用这个姿势啊……”布迪尔卡嘟囔着移开了视线。

　　“因为浴缸很凉啊。”奥凯德闭上眼睛，用手背拍了拍他的脸颊，“好了，别抱怨了。”

　　布迪尔卡认命的接受了现实，虽然奥凯德作为天使性欲淡薄，说不来延长战就真的没有含着别的心思做出这样的举动，但布迪尔卡说到底还是一个魅魔，尽管他实在是不成器，那份本性还是时不时地冒出来影响他。原本看着一旁地砖的视线逐渐移回了奥凯德的身上，他看着她因呼吸而微微起伏的胸部，心口因与他交换誓约而出现的含羞草纹章，自己的心跳就快乐起来。他不由自主地抚上自己胸口，感觉到那个天平状火焰、象征着秩序之炎和奥凯德的纹章热了起来。

　　他忍不住撩起一缕奥凯德的金发，虔诚地吻了上去，她的身上有着和他相似却更加甜美的气息，让他刚刚冷静下来的脑子又变得晕晕乎乎。

　　啊啊，这样下去会被奥凯德注意到的，得快点冷静下来才行。他这样想着，试图通过背诵植物图鉴来平复自己的情欲，却不知道为什么忽然联想到了奥凯德，再加上感受到的体温和皮肤的触感，情况反而变得更加糟糕——魅魔的身体是诚实而不知羞耻的。他挫败地闭上双眼，在心里哀叹一声，同时狠狠唾弃自己这个时不时冒出来的本性。

　　“兴奋了？”奥凯德回过头看着布迪尔卡，用手指轻轻碰了碰他翘起来的性器，“想要？”

　　“呜……对不起。”布迪尔卡捂住自己的脸，“你先出去吧。”

　　“你要自己解决吗？来个延长战我也不介意的。”奥凯德转过身来抱住布迪尔卡，蹭了蹭他的脸，“多刺激呀，浴室普类。”

　　“你会累的吧……”

　　“你也太小瞧我了，我体力很好的哦？”奥凯德好笑的看了看他，然后凑到他耳边低声说，“就算把你榨干了我也不会累的。”

　　“奥凯德……！”

　　奥凯德便不再戏弄红透了脸的布迪尔卡，而是亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸，与他十指相扣。两人的身影在蒸腾的水汽中若隐若现，动作间带起的水声中混杂着交合的声音，在浴室特有的回声效果下扩大了好几倍，激发羞耻心的同时却也唤醒了心中那隐秘的兴奋快感。水正在变凉，两个人的身体却越发的热了起来，十指相扣、唇舌交缠，难以自抑地在彼此的身上留下自己的痕迹，急促的呼吸几乎化为一体，快感的浪潮越来越高，达到顶端的瞬间，有什么像漂到水面的气泡一样破裂开来，接着他们依偎在一起，享受这短暂的茫然与安宁。

　　时间已经很晚了，结束了第二回合的两人匆匆清理干净自己的身体便一起钻进了被窝，收拾这“一片狼藉”的浴室想必不是件轻松的事，既不能叫小仙子们来帮忙（因为会被嘲笑）也不能使用清洁魔法（因为两人都不会），必须要自己亲手处理，但这都不是现在的两人需要关心的事情了。

　　朝阳刚刚升起的时候布迪尔卡就醒了，他看着枕着他手臂的奥凯德，看到他所梦寐以求的光此刻正在这怀抱中，忽然感到前所未有的安宁与幸福。他笑了笑，轻轻吻过奥凯德的额头后，再次进入梦乡。

　　

　　附赠：

　　奥凯德忽然皱了皱眉头，嘟嘟囔囔地说着梦话，布迪尔卡好奇地把耳朵凑过去听了听——

　　“布迪，你该去清理浴室了。哦，还有你的衣服需要洗。”

　　布迪尔卡：……

　　布迪尔卡：zzzzzz


End file.
